Passion Island
by Anime4Eternity
Summary: The Genin of Konoha are sent on a 2 week trip to Passion Island for a break by Tsunade. Little do they know that the Jounin have special 'plans' concerning them. Will romance bloom? [Sasusaku, ShikaIno, NejTen, NaruHina]
1. Tsunade's Office

**Passion Island**

**Tsunade's Office**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pairings: **SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina

**Summary:** The Genin of Konoha are sent on a 2 week trip to Passion Island for a break by Tsunade. Little do they know that the Jounin have special 'plans' concerning them. Will romance bloom?

* * *

_Chapter 1_

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Konoha. It would have been the perfect day for relaxing, training, eating ramen, cloud-gazing, shopping, bug-hunting, spying on Sasuke, etc. Instead the Genin of Konoha found themselves in Tsunade's office along with the the Jounin team leaders as well as Shizune, Anko, and Genma.

"Alright is everyone here?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Shizune looked at her clipboard then nodded.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded then faced the young Genin's.

"Alright everyone pay attention. Recently, you have all had non-stop missions and training sessions. Your sensei's have all reported to me that you have been working very hard and have been completing your missions successfully. Recently, we haven't been getting many missions lately so I have decided to…" Tsunade paused for a dramatic effect. All the Genin's looked at her eagerly.

"Give you all a 2 week trip to an island!" Everyone's jaw dropped. How could this be happening! The 5th Hokage was giving them 2 weeks of rest and relaxation on an island! No…it couldn't be knowing her it was probably a bet she made that would make her do this.

"GRANNY TSUNADE WHAT'S GOING ON! YOU USUALLY ARE ONLY CONCERNED ABOUT YOURSELF AND NEVER GIVE US A SECOND THOUGHT UNLESS IT'S A BET YOU MADE WITH SOMEONE OR IT WOULD BENEFIT YOU IN SOME WAY?" Shouted Naruto pointing his finger at her. Tsunade snapped.

"NARUTO! DON'T YELL AT A PRETTY, YOUNG LADY WHO IS GOING OUT OF HER WAY TO GIVE YOU A NICE BREAK FROM YOUR MISSIONS OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF HER HEART!"

"Pfft! Young my a" Naruto mumbled. Tsunade heard this though.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade began to charge at him but was restrained by Anko and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama get a hold of yourself!" Shizune ordered in a firm voice. Tsunade finally calmed down a bit. The rest of the Genin watched this whole scene with shocked faces.

"Baka Naruto! Don't shout at Tsunade-sama like that!" said Sakura punching Naruto on the head knocking him unconscious.

"Ahem as I was saying you will all be going on an island vacation together. Shizune…" Tsunade and the Genin turned to Shizune who cleared her throat and pulled a string from nowhere making a huge poster fall down from the ceiling.

"This is where you'll be staying." Said Shizune.

"NANI!" all the Genin gaped at the picture in front of them. They had all expected Tsunade would probably give them a cheap, dumpy place to stay but this was far better than anything they had imagined. The island was gorgeous with clear white sand and pure, blue water. There was a small town on the far side of the island too.

"OMG it's gorgeous!" squealed Sakura and Ino.

"I have to agree with them it actually doesn't look that bad." Said Shikamaru nodding his head in approval.

Tsunade smiled then looked sideways towards Anko and Shizune who gave her a nod.

"Ok everyone listen up!" Tsunade's voice boomed. Everyone looked at her including Naruto who had woken up now. Seeing she had everyone's attention she continued.

"Anko, Genma, and Gai-sensei will be accompany-ing you on your trip. There will be three cabins each cabin will hold five people. All the girls will be in Cabin A with Anko."

"KYAA!" All the girls squealed happily. After they had calmed down somewhat Tsunade continued.

"In Cabin B Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru will be staying there with Gai."

"GAI-SENSEI!" screamed Lee turning with teary eyes towards Gai.

"LEE!" screamed Gai turning to Lee with teary eyes.

"Oh boy here we go again!" said Neji and Tenten mentally smacking themselves.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The two green beasts finally reached each other and embraced with a sunset backround behind them. The rest of the Genin and the Jounins's sweatdropped. It was 12:00 in the afternoon! What was a sunset doing there! Tsunade just stared at them a vein pulsing on her forehead. She cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Anyways, the last group Shino, Sasuke, Neji, and Couji will be staying in Cabin C with Genma."

"At least we get someone sane." Mumbled Neji and Sasuke.

"You will all be getting there by boat. Please pack your belongings tonight and meet at the Konoha dock at 11:00 sharp. You are now dismissed." Tsunade finished. Everyone rushed out of the office eager to get home and start packing.

* * *

After everyone had left only the Jounin's and Hokage remained.

"Hmm…they fell for it." Said Kakashi smiling under his mask.

"Hehe let the fun begin!" yelled Tsunade an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well that was the first chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Please send reviews and tell me if you liked it!


	2. The Sceme

**Passion Island**

**The Sceme**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pairings: **SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina

**Summary:** The Genin of Konoha are sent on a 2 week trip to Passion Island for a break by Tsunade. Little do they know that the Jounin have special 'plans' concerning them. Will romance bloom?

_

* * *

_

_A week earlier…_

Tsunade was in her office doing some file work that Shizune was making her do. She sighed. Oh how she'd rather be spending money gambling at a Casino or going to Ichiraku's for some ramen. Instead here she was doing boring paperwork. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Hai! Come in!" Tsunade called. The door opened and Kakashi stepped into the room.

"Tsunade-sama I have successfully completed the B-ranked mission you assigned me."

"Good. There hasn't been any new missions lately so I guess you can have a little rest and relaxation for a while."

"Ah. Oh and Tsunade-sama I've been meaning to talk to you about my squad." Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

"Ah that's right! You were away on your B-ranked mission when I asked the other Jounin's about how their squads were doing. Well…go ahead." Kakashi nodded.

"Hai. Well Naruto is the same as usual except he's seemed to given up on his crush on Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke are the same too. They've been training together lately during our practice meets and Sakura seems to have gotten stronger. Sasuke seems to be eyeing her more closely these days too." Kakashi finished his explanation and Tsunade nodded and sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"It seems that love is in the air this season. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai have all reported too and their reports were quite similar to yours. Recently Kiba has been looking at Hinata strangely although Hinata is still infatuated with Naruto. According to Asuma Shikamaru has been sneaking glances at Ino lately too. And then Gai…well…you know Gai…he bragged about that Lee kid for 20 minutes before he finally went on about how Neji and Tenten had been spending more time together lately besides practice meets." Kakashi smiled under his mask once Tsunade had finished.

"So it seems. Unfortunately none of them seem like their going to be confessing anytime soon." Tsunade cocked her head at him and got a sudden glint in her eye.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi just blinked.

"Nani?"

"I'm asking you Kakashi. How much do you want to bet on the fact that none of them will get together within the next let's say month!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He knew that Tsunade loved to gamble from Jiraiya. Of course this was the first time he'd ever gambled with her. Yet, Jiraiya had also told him that Tsunade didn't have good luck at gambling.

"Hmm…how about this. If I win then you have to wear one of Gai's green spandex suits for a week." Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. She simply **Detested** Gai and Rock Lee's green spandex suits. What's worse is that if she lost she'd have to wear one! Worse yet she was Hokage and if people saw her like that it would ruin her whole image! No, she would NOT loose this time. She'd make sure of it!

"Ok Kakashi you have yourself a deal but if I win then you have to buy me lunch at Ichiraku's as much as I want for 6 months!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Asked Kakashi with a challenging look on his face.

"Well you see I have some debts to pay so…erm…I am kinda low on cash now. Ehehe!" Tsunade laughed nervously and Kakashi just sweatdropped. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Ahem and we are also allowed to meddle however we want." Kakashi nodded in agreement. Tsunade smiled.

"To make this more interesting lets give the Gennin and Shikamaru (a Chuunin) a break on an Island for 2 weeks. So is it a deal?" Kakashi nodded, smiling slightly under his mask. Tsunade stuck out her hand to shake on it and Kakashi took it.

Tsunade smiled.

"Prepare to be beaten Kakashi!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed! That was more of an informational chapter though so sorry if you found it boring. I promise I'll make it up to you during the storythough. Thanx so much for all the reviews you send! They really helped! 


	3. Konoha Dock

**Passion Island**

**Konoha Dock**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pairings: **SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina

**Summary:** The Genin of Konoha are sent on a 2 week trip to Passion Island for a break by Tsunade. Little do they know that the Jounin have special 'plans' concerning them. Will romance bloom?

* * *

It was 10: 45 AM. Sakura Haruno walked towards the Konoha docks to meet up with her fellow Genin to leave for the island for the two week vacation Tsunade-sama was giving them. She still was finding it hard to believe that they were all getting a vacation. I mean it was true that there hadn't been very many missions coming in lately but still…for Tsunade-sama to be giving them a vacation without any ulterior motive was hard to believe for Sakura. Suddenly Sakura stopped in her tracks. 

"Nani! What's this!" Sakura yelled out loud gaping at the sight in front of her.

Sakura had arrived at Konoha docks to find her, Kurenai, and Gai's team waiting in front of a huge cruise ship! Sakura's voice had traveled all the way over to the other Genin's who turned around to see her standing there with her mouth open.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved at his teammate and former crush. Sakura smiled and walked over to the rest of the Genin's. She waved at Tenten and Hinata who were talking together then went to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto what is this? This isn't our boat right?" asked Sakura still shocked from the sight. Naruto nodded enthusiastically with a huge smiled plastered on his face.

"I know it's hard to believe ne? Granny Tsunade must be in a really good mood lately to be giving us a luxury cruise boat to an island getaway." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hn…" said a voice coming from behind Naruto. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't noticed Sasuke standing there behind Naruto until now. Naruto had gone through many hardships but had finally succeeded in bringing Sasuke back from Orochimaru. Unfortunately, Sakura finally realized that Sasuke didn't have feelings for her, or Ino for that matter! Although he didn't return her feelings though Sakura still had feelings for him. Suddenly, Sakura heard a shrill scream from behind her.

"NANI! WHAT'S THIS!" Sakura turned around to see Ino Yamanaka staring at the boat with the same expression she had had when she first got there. Not far behind was Shikamaru who was carrying all of Ino's luggage and Chouji who was munching on a bag of Doritos.

"INO-CHAN!" She called waving over to her former rival. Ino turned her direction away from the boat then smiled and ran over to her.

"Sakura! What is this!" Ino asked giving Sakura a big hug.

"This is the boat we're going to be taking to the island. Isn't it great!" Sakura beamed. Ino nodded her head slowly still trying to comprehend the fact that they were going to be taking a huge luxury cruise ship to the island.

"YO! INO! Do you think you could take your luggage now!" yelled Shikamaru walking over. Ino turned around.

"NANI SHIKAMARU! You expect me to ruin my perfect image by getting all sweaty carrying that!" Ino motioned towards the three, huge bags (which looked pretty heavy) Shikamaru was carrying.

"How troublesome! You expect me to carry your luggage for you just to keep your image! What kind of excuse is that!"

"NANI!" Shikamaru and Ino began to argue. Sakura giggled. Lately, it seemed that Ino and Shikamaru had been spending a lot more time together. After Sasuke rejected Ino she had given up on him and it seemed that Shikamaru had become her new love interest. Of course Ino would never admit it. Her thoughts were interrupted though as loud screeching sound echoed throughout the area. Everyone covered their ears in pain.

"HELLO! IS THIS THING ON!" boomed a voice. Everyone looked up to see Anko, Genma, and Gai standing above them on the cruise ship.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US GO DEAF!" yelled Naruto and Kiba. Anko who was holding the microphone smiled nervously and scratched her head.

"Ehehe Gomen everyone! Anyways, now that I finally have your attention there are some important announcements we must make before you board-" she was interrupted when Gai grabbed the microphone from her and finished her sentence.

"AND BEGIN ENGAGING IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" Tears streamed down his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped except for Lee who was cheering on his sensei. Anko grabbed back the microphone from Lee looking very pissed off. She cleared her throat.

"As I was saying before we were interrupted…" she took this pause to glare at Gai, "we would like to make a few important announcements before we board the ship. First off it will be a six hour ride to the island." Everyone groaned at this.

"WHAT SIX HOURS! JUST WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO IN THE MEANTIME!" Shouted Naruto.

"Hmm…not my problem." Anko shrugged her shoulders and continued with the announcements.

"Next off is that when we get to the island you will all have a curfew of 11:00!" Everyone groaned again.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS TAKE US FOR! WE'RE NOT LITTLE KIDS ANYMORE YOU KNOW!" Kiba yelled. Again Anko just brushed it off.

"Tsunade-sama's orders. Finally the last announcement is that there will be a dance on the second to last day of the trip. All of you must attend! If you didn't bring any fancy clothes then there is a shopping area on the island so you may all purchase your outfits or any other necessary items there."

"A dance! Eek! Sakura-chan we'll all have to go shopping!" Ino squealed excitedly. Sakura nodded in agreement. Shopping was a big MUST during their vacation. Sakura snuck a glance over at Sasuke. Maybe she'd get a chance to dance with him. She smiled inwardly.

"A dance! How troublesome!" Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all groaned.

Ok. Maybe she wouldn't.

"Ok! Well that's it for the announcements now all we have to do is board the ship!" Everyone cheered at this and boarded the ship happily.

* * *

**In Tsunade's Office…**

"Well they should be boarding now." Tsunade said looking at the clock on her desk. She giggled mischievously.

"This should prove to be interesting."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well I hope you liked it! Thanx for the reviews! Keep sending them in! The more reviews I get the faster I write ;) 


	4. Ino In Denial

**Passion Island**

**Ino In Denial**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pairings: **SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina

**Summary:** The Genin of Konoha are sent on a 2 week trip to Passion Island for a break by Tsunade. Little do they know that the Jounin have special 'plans' concerning them. Will romance bloom?

* * *

Everyone had loaded themselves and their luggage onto the boat (with the exception of Ino who made Shikamaru carry her bags for her again). The Jounin's headed to the captain's room to discuss the routes they were taking with him and the Genin's were left alone to do whatever they pleased. Shikamaru was cloud-gazing next to Chouji who was eating chips a little ways away from them Kiba and Naruto were arguing with Lee about something to do with Gai-sensei. On the other side of the boat (the left) there was Neji and Tenten. Tenten was polishing her weapons and would occasionally ask Neji whether they looked cleaner then before and he would reply every time with a "Hn…" and then continue staring out into the ocean. A little ways away from them was Shino who was silently meditating and talking with his bugs (me: creepy o.0). Then there was Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

After the Jounin's gave their speech they had all loaded the boat and to Sakura's disappointment Sasuke had disappeared so she had caught up with Ino and Hinata for some girl to girl chatting. They had found a small table for three close to where Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were arguing. Occasionally, you'd catch Hinata glancing quickly over in Naruto's direction then blushing furiously before turning back and joining in the conversation. Sakura seemed to be depressed over having no idea where Sasuke was so Ino had taken it upon herself to do most of the talking (since Hinata wasn't much of a talker anyways).

"So then Shikamaru called me a troublesome woman after I had so kindly tried to remind him that Asuma-sensei was calling us but NO! He just had to sit and cloud gaze for another ten minutes! So then I-" Ino narrowed her eyes. Sakura was looking at Ino but she seemed to be off in her own world and Hinata was busy, once again, staring at Naruto (who seemed to not notice).

"Oy! Are you two listening to me!" Hinata whipped around and Sakura jolted upright.

"Eh! Ah gomen Ino-chan I was just erm…" Sakura blushed and smiled nervously.

"G-gomen I-Ino-chan I too was erm….." Hinata blushed deep red and started nervously fiddling with her fingers. Ino sighed.

"You two are so transparent. Sakura it's obvious that your depressed about Sasuke and Hinata you were wrong when you thought I didn't notice those times when you were staring at Naruto." Sakura and Hinata both blushed and bowed their heads.

"Gomen Ino-chan it's just well…" Sakura trailed off lost in thought.

"M-me too. G-gomen Ino-chan. It's just well N-Naruto-kun..I…." Hinata blushed and turned away in embarrassment. Ino sighed.

"Your both forgiven but I mean really letting two boys get to you like that! How pathetic!" Sakura snapped her head up at this.

"Well what about you Ino!"

"Nani! What about me Sakura!" Ino asked eyes widened a bit surprised.

"I mean what about you and Shikamaru!"

"What about Shikamaru and me?" Ino asked a bit taken aback by Sakura's statement. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well ever since Sasuke rejected you you've been giving Shikamaru a lot more attention then you used to Ino." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying Sakura?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you that you like Shikamaru and not just as a friend." Ino stared at her old friend wide-eyed. Shikamaru! He was just a friend! A teammate! And here she was thinking that she liked him! What was going on lately!

"Nani Sakura! What brought this on all of a sudden! I don't like Shikamaru well I do but as a friend!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Ino sat there jaw open.

"H-Hinata you believe me right! Shikamaru's just a friend! Teammate! Really!" Ino turned to her other friend for help. Hinata was usually the one you could depend on if things got rough. Unfortunately, not this time though…

"W-well…Ino-chan has been awfully friendly w-with Shikamaru-san l-lately." Stuttered Hinata nervously. Ino's mouth just stood agape.

"I don't believe you guys! Your supposed to believe me we're friends right?" Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Of course we're friends Ino but I mean come on! You and Shikamaru are perfect for each other! You get him off his lazy ass with your energetic personality and he calms you down with his calm personality when you lose your temper. It's the perfect combination!" Ino sighed. Sakura did have a point there.

"I-Ino-chan h-he isn't th-that bad looking e-either." Hinata stuttered. Sakura gave a sly grin towards Hinata.

"Deserting Naruto so soon Hinata? Really I had no idea Shikamaru was your type!" Hinata blushed at this statement.

"I-I would NEVER desert Naruto-kun!" Hinata raised her voice a bit still blushing profoundly.

"Yeah Yeah whatever you say Hinata-chan!" Sakura said brushing the matter off casually.

"Sakura-chan I m-mean it really!" Hinata tried to convince Sakura. While Sakura and Hinata bickered Ino was lost in thought.

Sure Shikamaru and her personalities matched up. I mean they had been on the same team for over three years now and they had both adjusted to recognizing each others behavior and how to deal with it accordingly. It was only natural for them to be aware of each other right? And of course Hinata was right about the fact that Shikamaru was good-looking. Puberty had done all the young Genin (and Chuunin) wonders but it seemed it had done most of it's wonders on Shikamaru. He had grown much taller and his body was lean and muscular from all his vigorous training. His hair was still in it's unique ponytail on top of his head and his eyes still had that kind gleam in them.

Shikamaru had always been kind to her. She had always been able to depend on him for support whenever she was down. When Sasuke had rejected her it was Shikamaru who had comforted her. He had noticed that her training wasn't as spirited those days and had asked her what was wrong one day. She had burst into tears and had blurted the whole story out to him. Shikamaru had embraced her and told her that everything would be alright and that soon she would forget about him and move on. He had been right. Her crush on Sasuke seemed so farfetched and juvenile now.

Ino frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She hated to admit this but maybe Sakura was right. Maybe she was falling for Shikamaru…

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Thanx so much for all your reviews. It takes a lot for me to sit down and write something. I litterally have to force myself but it was a lot easier this time because of all your support. So thank you very much and keep sending all your reviews in! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ino finally recognized her feelings! Kyaa! xD There is to be lots of ShikaIno in the future so don't you worry about it! I also forgot to mention that during the story there may be some traces of KibaHina and LeeSaku although NaruHina and Sasusaku are the main pairings. I am also hoping to write the next chapter or two rather quickly because on August 17th i'm off to...Japan! xD I know it's a dream come true! I can't wait! In any event see you all next chapter! ;D 


	5. One Wish

**Passion Island**

**One Wish**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto.

**Pairings:** SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina

**Summary:** The Genin of Konoha are sent on a 2 week trip to Passion Island for a break by Tsunade. Little do they know that the Jounin have special 'plans' concerning them. Will romance bloom?

* * *

**1:00 PM**

Anko, Genma, and Gai were all in the captains office. They had finished consulting the captain and now they were bored. Gai was babbling on about how great he was and Anko was reading a magazine while nodding every once in a while to make it seem like she was actually paying attention to what Gai was saying. Genma sighed and looked out the window at the ocean view. It was beautiful. Oh how he wished that he could have fun and relax on this vacation too. Instead he blamed Hatake Kakashi for assigning him this stupid mission though.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oy! Genma!" Genma turned around to find Hatake Kakashi running towards him.

"Kakashi what do you want?" Genma asked. Kakashi grinned a devilish smile under his mask.

"I need a favor." Genma raised one eyebrow and stopped tonguing the senbon in his mouth.

"What kind of favor?" Kakashi grinned and chuckled a bit.

"Are you familiar with the art of … Spying?" Genma just blinked.

"What are you getting at Kakashi?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ok well you see me and Tsunade made this bet that during the Genin's vacation-"

"WHOA! NO WAY THE GENIN'S GET A VACATION?" Genma asked bewildered. Kakashi nodded and continued.

"Yes they do now listen! Tsunade and I made a bet that if any of the Genin's get together that I would buy her buy her lunch at Ichiraku's as much as I want for 6 months. If they don't then I'm going to make her wear one of Gai's spandex suits." Genma blushed at the image of Tsunade in a tight spandex suit. He quickly dismissed the thought though and looked at Kakashi. He was still having trouble figuring out where he came into the picture.

"Ok Kakashi so now why do you need me?" Kakashi just grinned and then whipered in his ear:

"I need you to go to the island with the Genin and watch them carefully. Tsunade decreed that we could meddle as much as we want so I'm going to send you as a spy. I'm sure that Tsunade's already made her move too so now I'm making mine by hiring you as my spy. Now listen carefully, if any of the Genin's DO show signs of romantic interests I want you to put an end to it using any measure's you can think of." Genma's eyes widened.

"But don't you think that that's a bit cruel. I mean what if they do fall in love then-"

"Genma you know I could fix you up on a date with Shizune if you wanted to." Genma blushed and Kakashi chuckled.

"Ok fine you have yourself a deal!" Genma and Kakashi shook hand then parted.

**END FLASHBACK**

Genma sighed. What a bother having to spend this opportunity as a spy! Worse…a chaperone! Oh well…there was no turning back now. Let the games begin!

* * *

Tenten was sitting next to Neji in some chairs facing out towards the ocean view. Tenten was busy polishing weapon #202 which was unusually dirtier than the others had been. Neji was reclining back in his chair with his eyes closed meditating. Tenten finished polishing weapon #202. She smiled with satisfaction and turned towards the genius beside her. 

"Neji what about this one! Do you think it's clean enough?" Neji didn't bother to even look at the senbon.

"Hn…" he replied.

Tenten frowned. This had been going on since they had boarded the boat. It had been two hours since then and she had been able to ignore this but enough was enough she needed some human contact here! I mean ordinarily she would have gone with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura but she had overheard some of their conversation topics and found them uninteresting. I mean sure she loved primping and talking about boys. It was only natural since she was a girl too but she wanted to become an excellent ninja like Tsunade one day so she would rather train or polish her weapons most of the time then to sit around painting nails and talking about who who's latest crush was on.

Of course there was also another reason though why she had chose not to go with them. It was because of Neji the Hyuuga prodigy. They had been on the same team for quite a while now and had gotten to know each other quite well. Considering that the other member of their team were insane it was only natural that they should hang out together. Usually they would just train together then go home but it seemed nowadays they would go get ramen afterwards or Neji would walk her home if it was unusually late out.

Tenten watched as Neji just sat there in the same position he had been in an hour ago. She huffed angrily. As soon as Tsunade had given them the vacation she had been thrilled! She had seen it as a wonderful opportunity to relax of course but she also saw it as a way to get to spend more time with Neji. You see over the years Tenten had developed certain feelings for the Hyuuga. She admired him in many aspects of his physical strength and hoped to one day achieve what he had achieved in so little time. She also admired his mental strength though. Being a Hyuuga was no easy job. There was a lot of pressure on him from the main house and the whole ordeal with the head family when he was young had made deep impressions on him. Even in the Chuunin exam after he had fought Naruto he still hadn't completely forgotten about it although he had softened up a bit. There was also the aspect of Neji's outward appearance. Needless to say he had grown to be extremely handsome in his recent years and even had a fan club like Sasuke.

Tenten stared down at the Hyuuga. He looked so peaceful resting there. She smiled slightly for a second then remembered her reason for being upset and frowned on him again.

"Neji you've been saying that for two hours now! You didn't even look at the past 29 weapons I've asked your opinion about. Would it kill you to give me a straight answer!" Neji sat up and opened his eyes and stared Tenten directly in the eyes making Tenten a bit uncomfortable and blush a bit. Neji took no notice though.

"Would it really matter if I did!" Neji asked seeming slightly annoyed. Tenten sighed.

"No I guess your right. It wouldn't really matter." Tenten put the weapon down feeling disappointed. Neji saw the look of disappointment in her eyes though and stood up.

"I'm going to go get a drink at the snack bar. Wanna come?" Tenten nodded and stood up to follow him. They were halfway to the snack bar when Neji turned around to face her.

"You know Tenten that weapon looked much shinier then the others did." Neji turned back around quickly and started walking away again leaving Tenten to comprehend what he had just said. Tenten smiled and jogged a bit to catch up.

"Oy! Neji wait for me!"

If there was one thing Tenten could wish to happen on the vacation it would be for Neji to fall in love with her too. Of course Neji was an emotionless Hyuuga so it would be impossible…right?

* * *

**Authors Note: **There's been a change of plans for me. I'm not going to Japan for reasons I prefer not to discuss...T.T Anyways, I will probably have more time for writing this means. Anyways, thanx for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 


End file.
